


No Regrets

by xNekorux



Series: League One-Shots [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Warriors 2020, Warriors Cinematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: "You can't regret it if you don't do it."Vi halted before she even took her third step away from her superior. Turning back around, she returned her gaze to Caitlyn, who stood in a straight posture and regarded her with a resolute look painted on her gorgeous face."What's there to regret anyway?" Caitlyn further pushed, daring Vi to make her move. "Or is this just you being a coward?""What did you say?"
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Series: League One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	No Regrets

**No Regrets**

The red and blue lights were most of the illumination found in the shadow-cloaked part of Zaun, where Piltover's Finest had finally put a stop to the vile one that brainwashed dozens of Zaunites and converted them to crazed worshippers.

With the two colors reflecting and shining all over the place, it was nearly giving the Deputy a headache as she walked out of the dilapidated building. She would've walked out earlier, but she wanted to make sure Urgot was properly and securely detained. They couldn't afford having him on the prowl, unless they wanted the blood of the innocent to paint the earth.

Violet eyes scanned the hextech cruisers parked around the building, seeking for the person she had been worried about ever since they had arrived at the vicinity. She was feeling immensely uneasy, unable to bring herself to relax despite the fact that their whole operation was a success.

"Officer Vi, your gauntlets."

Turning around, the Enforcer's search was halted and her attention was briefly focused on the two men that was carrying both of her weapons. The latter needed a lot of fixes and maybe a couple of upgrades, but they could wait. Something else couldn't though.

Vi waved a hand at the men somewhat dismissively. "Put them in the back of the cruiser. I need to go check on something."

Once the officers nodded and left to do her order, she spun back around and continued looking for her partner in the midst of the little mess of police and vehicles. Her eyes snapped towards the ambulance at the back of three other transports, her breath hitching for a second upon the sight of it.

Breaking off into a sprint, Vi hurriedly approached the medical personnel, who seemed to be checking on a particular person. The same one she had been worrying herself over.

"If your description of the situation is accurate, then expect to deal with a sore back for a couple of days." The medic told the Sheriff, who was picking up her hat from the side as her examination finished and she was finally allowed to stand. "And I suggest you place some ice on the back of your head. You did say you hit your head when you fell."

"Understood. Thank you."

"I'll make sure she does what you said." Vi abruptly cut in, slightly surprising the medic.

"Oh, uh, of course." The man replied with a nod before his eyes fell on Vi's bandaged hands. "Officer Vi, if I may check your hands for any...-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Vi interrupted, nodding at the man and taking a step back to further show that she didn't need any medical attention.

"Vi...-" Caitlyn thought otherwise though, wanting to have her partner get checked for any sort of injuries. Unfortunately for her though, the Deputy had no intention in letting such happen.

"If you'd excuse us, I'm going to take the Sheriff home."

The man nodded, already sensing that the two women seemed to have a lot to discuss. "Of course, of course. Safe travels, Officer."

Vi thanked the medic for the help he provided to Caitlyn before she started towards their police cruiser, her partner trailing closely after her. Caitlyn had placed one of the officers in charge of the whole clean-up operation before she finally allowed Vi to take her back to Piltover.

Despite being in the vehicle for nearly fifteen minutes, the two have yet to say anything about what happened. Vi kept her eyes on the road and drove in moderate speed, while Caitlyn sat at the front seat and glanced at her every now and then, especially at her hands.

The only sound in the transport that could be heard was the occasional clinking and clanking of the loose parts inside the totaled gauntlets at the backseat, which wasn't enough to mask the seemingly growing tension in between the pair.

"Vi?"

"Hm?" Vi grunted out, eyes still fixated on the road.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Your hands, are they...-"

"I said, I'm _fine_ , Cait."

Caitlyn directed her gaze to the seemingly high-strung woman, her concern for the pinkette visible in those turquoise crystals she owned. How could she bring herself to not worry? Vi was nearly ground to death by Urgot's brutal deathtrap if she hadn't unclasped the lock of her gauntlet in time.

That heart-stopping turn of events was what pushed Caitlyn to disregard the painful ache she was feeling after the fall and just force herself to run and follow up with her Deputy. She knew Vi trusted her to have her back and she won't allow herself to disappoint either of them.

"Are you?"

Eyes flicking away from the cruiser's dashboard and back to the woman driving, Caitlyn found herself staring at her partner, who had abruptly asked a two-word question that broke the growing silence between them.

"Hurt?"

Vi nodded.

"...No, I'm not."

"Cait...-"

"I'm not, thanks to you." Caitlyn clarified. She wanted Vi to know they wouldn't have been able to defeat Urgot if it wasn't for her help. "I wouldn't be breathing now if you weren't there."

"Hmm." Vi flatly hummed, hands gripping the steering wheel.

And that was the last thing they discussed throughout the ride back to Piltover and to her home. Caitlyn didn't bother protesting when Vi took her straight to her apartment rather than the police station. The sniper knew her Deputy was in no mood in arguing, so she kept to herself until they finally arrived at her home.

Caitlyn was a bit surprised when Vi exited the vehicle as well, silently walking her to the building and up to her own unit. She welcomed it though. They're partners and for her, it was always nice whenever the pinkette did these getures for her.

The only time the conversation between them came alive again was when Caitlyn unlocked her apartment's door and Vi was in the middle of turning away and wordlessly taking her leave. Once she heard the click of the door and the panel was pushed until it was ajar, Caitlyn turned around and grabbed Vi's wrist in a delicate grasp.

Like what the Sheriff had predicted, it halted Vi's leave and prompted the latter to turn and look towards her. Her gaze was once again filled with concern for her partner and although it was noticed, it wasn't verbally acknowledged by the other.

Instead of answering, Caitlyn reached with her other hand and caressed Vi's left hand, fingertips tracing over the bandages it was wrapped in. She frowned at the sight of it, her said expression deepening with worry as she touched the exposed skin of Vi's fingers. They were less callous than Caitlyn expected.

"Vi, if you're hurt, you can tell me." Caitlyn said, lifting her gaze until it looked directly into Vi's eyes.

"I told you, I'm fine." Vi replied back, pulling her hand away from her. "Rest up, Cait."

"Vi." Caitlyn wasn't giving up so easily though. She reached out again and captured Vi's arm this time, firmly pulling her back and preventing her from leaving. "Something's troubling you, I can see it."

"Can't you just let me go and call it a day?" Vi uttered lowly, leaning in and letting her face hover right in front of Caitlyn's for a couple of seconds. "My problem is _my_ problem, not yours. You should focus more on taking care of yourself."

For the third time, Vi attempted to make her departure, only for Caitlyn to once again put a stop to it. The Sheriff refused to let her arm go, tugging at it again when she tried pulling away.

"Vi...-"

_**Thud!** _

Caitlyn gasped when she was suddenly cornered between the wall right beside her apartment's doorway and the Enforcer that stood right in front of her. Vi had her forearm placed against the surface of the wall, while her left dangled at her side. The shift in their position was sudden, which gave the sniper no chance in reacting.

"Why don't you just let me go before I do _something_ I'll regret?"

Caitlyn stared at Vi in return. She wasn't scared, nor was she uncomfortable. This was the first time she had truly looked at those violet irises, how they gleamed breathtakingly underneath the shadow of those pink strands.

"You don't know what I _felt_ ," Vi gritted out as her hands clenched into fists. "when I saw you fall earlier. I knew that you'll stand up. You _always_ did. But do you know what really pissed me off?"

"...What?" Caitlyn humored in response, her gaze still focused on the admittedly beautiful color of her Deputy's eyes.

"I was so fucking angry at myself for not being able to stop that fall." Vi slammed her fist just above Caitlyn's head, hissing in frustration as she shook her head. "You got hurt and maybe I'm just exaggerating, but I could've _lost_ you. You know that, right?"

"I didn't become a Sheriff because I couldn't fight and take care of myself out there." Caitlyn laid out her own opinion. "Do you really think I'd go down that easily?"

Vi scoffed, pulling herself back and taking a step away. "...'Course not."

"Then you should know that all that worry is for nothing."

"Sure, guess you can say that." Vi said after scoffing again. She shook her head, adjusted her jacket and started turning away. "I'm going. And please? Don't try stopping me now."

Maybe stopping Vi was the wise choice here. Maybe it wasn't. Who would know, right? Caitlyn can do whatever she wanted as long as she set her mind to it, so why should she hold herself back if that's not what her heart yearned to do?

.....

.....

.....

"You can't regret it if you don't do it."

Vi halted before she even took her third step away from her superior. Turning back around, she returned her gaze to Caitlyn, who stood in a straight posture and regarded her with a resolute look painted on her gorgeous face.

"What's there to regret anyway?" Caitlyn further pushed, daring Vi to make her move. "Or is this just you being a coward?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, didn't you? Loud and clear."

"Did you just...-"

"I did. With the way you're acting, you're nothing but a coward making their hasty retreat."

" _Don't_ test me, Cait."

"Don't run away, then."

The whole situation could turn out differently than either of them thought. Vi could continue her plans in leaving, or she would let herself be that little fish that would take the bait, only to be reeled in by the one behind the line. In this case, it was Caitlyn.

.....

.....

.....

Each heavy stomp-like step echoed in the hall, but Caitlyn could only close her eyes and wrap her arms around Vi, who took her lips in a kiss that truly stole her breath and ignited a flame of passion within her. One of her hands moved upward, gripping countless strands of pink as she and Vi fought for the upperhand in the greedy kiss.

Their tongues were eager to meet, while their hands grasped at each other with excitement and not a single intention in pushing each other back or pulling away from the embrace of one another.

When Caitlyn first encountered Vi, did she ever thought the ex-Zaunite would keep her safe? Make her feel untouchable? Watch her back like no other? Caress her cheek with unbelievable tenderness? Kiss her as if her lips are the only breath of fresh air in the entirety of Piltover?

No, Caitlyn never thought about any of those, but the kiss they were both sharing clearly states otherwise.

"Cait..." Vi broke the kiss as she retracted, but she kept arms locked around the Sheriff's waist. "I want to keep you safe."

"You always have," Caitlyn whispered, pressing herself closer to the other. "and I know you'll always will."

Vi nodded half-consciously, leaning back in, but instead of resuming the kiss, her lips started littering untraceable marks around the underside of Caitlyn's jaw and the side of her neck. The Enforcer stopped a few seconds later though, murmuring quietly near Caitlyn's ear.

"I never thought we'd get to this point." Vi confessed, lips pressing a featherlight kiss against Caitlyn's cheek.

"Yet here we are." Caitlyn replied with a small smile gradually shaping her lips as she pulled back and looked into Vi's charming gaze again. She cupped the woman's face in her hands, thumb brushing over her tattoo. "No regrets whatsoever."

Vi couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Right. No regrets."

"What I _would_ regret," Caitlyn started pulling on Vi, guiding her to the entrance of her apartment. "is if I let you get away for tonight."

"For tonight?"

Caitlyn nodded, pleased that the pinkette followed after her little shifts in movement. "And the day after that, the week after that..."

Vi's eyes closed for a brief moment when Caitlyn leaned in and planted a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose. "...and maybe even the _years_ after that."

"You have nothing to worry about, then."

"Is that so?"

"I don't think I have the plans to leave you alone anymore."

Once Caitlyn felt her back bump against the door of her apartment, she was suddenly lifted from her feet and become nothing but the desirable woman left for the Enforcer of Piltover to carry into the apartment. She tittered softly as she took her own turn in giving a kiss on the cheek to her striking partner.

"Good to know."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! VI AND CAITLYN'S SCENE IN THE CINEMATIC WAS JUST AMAZING AND PERFECT!
> 
> Okay, fangirling aside, this is a little something I dedicate to my fellow Vi x Caitlyn shippers and of course a little take of my own when it comes to the possible events after Vi and Caitlyn's battle against Urgot in the latest cinematic! Finished this one in two hours flat, so feeling proud of myself here. XD
> 
> There's a possibility of me making another Vi x Caitlyn one-shot, one that's inspired by the classic romance movie, "The Lakehouse." I heard the song used on its trailer and well, I thought of a little something-something for Piltover's Finest with that movie's plotline. ^u^
> 
> Anyway, that's the one-shot for today! I hope you readers liked it!
> 
> Till my next update~


End file.
